Acting
by KTEW
Summary: The Glee Project, Dameron, side CrissColfer, implied HeYa. Cameron and Damian both got roles on Glee. The problem? They're playing worst enemies, while their actual feelings might be a little more than they bargained for...


**AN: This is for my lovely friend Gracie, aka drawinchick98 on dA. Because she's awesome. And I reeeeeeeeeeeeeally hopes she likes this...**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" I yelled at Cameron, barely even aware of my fist hitting the locker next to me.<p>

"Can't believe what?" He scoffed, looking confident. "I asked her out. She said yes."

"You know I like her!" I was edging closer, making him back up.

"So?" Despite the fact that I'd cornered him, he didn't look any less sure of himself. "You weren't gonna do anything! Even if you did, she wouldn't understand that stupid accent!"

Oh, that was _it_. My hand balled into a fist, swung up, and–

"Cut!" Ian yelled, making me stop my fist an inch from Cameron's face. "That's a wrap!"

"Geez, Damo, don't scare me like that!" Cam laughed, looking at my lowering hand.

I rolled my eyes, smiling at my best mate. I tried to keep my thoughts on those two words instead of how cute his laugh was. "Yeah, yeah, Cam. Just following orders."

"Great job, you guys!" Lea chirped, running over. "I still can't believe how well you play worst enemies!"

I grinned at the woman who was the star of the show on and off screen, even if she'd be graduating soon. "Thanks."

"Hey, Lea!" Heather yelled from across the set. "Naya and I are gonna go hang out in my trailer! You coming?"

"Sure!" Lea yelled back. She turned back to us for a quick second. "Later guys!" she said before running off.

Before I could even say anything, Darren walked up. "Hey, Chris and I are gonna grab some coffee. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Cameron said, shrugging. I nodded.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the back of an old-fashioned café. I took a sip of my coffee, listening to Darren and Cameron talk on about something having to do with guitars. Well, half-listening. I kept getting distracted by Cameron's eyes.<p>

"Hey, Damian," a voice said in my ear, making me jump.

I turned around and saw Chris, who I didn't even notice leaving his seat, leaning over my shoulder. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Come with me for a sec?" he asked, nodding his head toward something I couldn't see.

"Uh, sure," I said, getting up. Cameron and Darren never stopped their conversation. I wondered if they even noticed us leaving.

"Look," Chris said, leading me to an abandoned part of the café and sitting down at a table. I sat down across from him. "I know what it's like to have a crush on a straight guy."

I sank down a bit in my chair, blushing. Was it really that obvious? "I erm, don't know what you're talking about." It came out as more of a question.

He looked at me skeptically. "That's the best you can do? Wow, you must really have it bad."

I blushed darker. I hadn't told anyone yet. Not even Sam, who was probably who I would consider to be my second best friend on set. But he'd been spending most of his time with Diana. I'd thought about telling Alex, because he knew what it was like, but he hadn't even come on set to record yet. And he wasn't the most trustworthy person, either. But Chris knew what it was like, too. And it sure seemed like he'd stay quiet…

"Um, yeah," I confessed.

"Well, I have an idea," he said, smiling.

"What?" I asked, intrigued, but a bit worried.

"That scene from earlier." He paused to take a sip of the coffee I didn't notice he'd brought. "How'd you channel the anger?"

"I'm a bit frustrated with him at the moment," I said, straightening up but staring at the table. "I mean, if it's as obvious as you said…"

"Why can't he see it? Chris guessed, making me nod. "I know the felling. But I think I know how to get him to notice."

I gestured for him to go on. The suspense was killing me.

"Reenact it," he said, taking another sip. "The scene, I mean. Just start it and see where it goes."

"How will that work?" I asked, confused. "I was supposed to be mad at him."

"And he'll think you are," he explained. "That's the idea. Just go with it. It'll make sense after."

"O-okay?" I started, still trying to wrap my head around it.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "Go!"

"What, now?" I asked, taken off guard.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Go! Shoo!" He gestured for me to leave.

I got to my feet, though my legs were shaking. I took a step, but stopped when I felt Chris's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be fine," he said in a comforting, un-Kurt-like way. "Trust me."

I sighed. "I do," I said quietly, building my courage. I slipped out of his grasp and stomped over to the other two.

"Hey, Damian," Cameron said, looking a bit nervous. He stood up, but I cut him off before he was say anything.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled, afraid that if I waited any longer, I'd lose what little courage I'd mustered.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"You're so oblivious!" I had no clue was I was doing. I was listening to Chris and just going with it. "I can't believe you haven't noticed, after all this time!"

"W-what do you mean?" He looked completely lost, almost scared, slowly backing up until his back was against the wall.

"I like you, you idiot!" I exclaimed, one last rush of anger forcing the words out of my mouth before I froze up, realizing what I'd just said.

Luckily, he did all the moving for me. He leaned down, grabbed my collar, and pressed his lips against mine.

"I like you, too," he said as we separated, his fingers still gently grasping my collar.

I stared at him, stunned, most of my energy zapped by that outburst. "Y-you do?"

He nodded, smiling a bit. "I was going to tell you, but you beat me to it."

I beamed at him. "Well, Chris helped."

Cameron looked behind me and shot him a questioning look. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him shrug, smiling.

"You two needed all the help you could get," he said casually, going to sit next to Darren.

"You know…" Cameron started, making me turned back to him. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "I bet Ryan would think of this as a great plotline. You know, worst enemies turned boyfriends."

I thought for a moment. "A complete 180? He'd love it."

Cam grinned. "Then let's go tell him." He finally let go of my shirt, took my hand, and pulled me outside, leaving our drinks on the table, but I didn't care.

Cameron freaking Mitchell just called himself my boyfriend. What more could I ask for?

* * *

><p>"What'd you so?" Darren asked Chris almost accusingly.<p>

"I just gave him some advice," Chris said innocently, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You messed up my plan," the older man complained, pouting. "I was trying to get Cameron to do it."

Chris rolled his eyes, smiling. "Well, they needed all the help they could get." He reached down and took Darren's hand. "Kinda like us."

Darren smiled. "Yeah, well, we had Heather and Naya."

"And Lea," Chris added. "And Amber, Max, and Jenna."

"Can we just say 'everyone' and be done with it?" Darren asked, amused.

Chris sighed. "Fine. We have everyone to thank. But now they all need to thank _us_. I mean, we were all pretty annoyed by the romantic tension."

Darren grinned. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Does it have to do with telling Ryan?" Chris asked, sounding bored, but smiling a bit.

"Yes!" Darren said happily. "C'mon!" He pulled Chris out of his chair. "Kurt and Blaine are getting Rory and Collin together!"

Chris laughed as he was pulled out of the coffee shop, wondering what everyone would say when they found out.

_Well, only one way to find out_, he thought, trying to keep up with his boyfriend.

He grinned to himself. That was one word he'd never get tired of.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CrissColfer. ^^ They called each other good kissers... C'mon, it's legit!<strong>

**In other news, I'm surprisingly low on Dameron ideas. o_O It's funny, 'cause when I started in this fandom, it's all I got. XD But if you have any prompts or anything, feel free to send them my way!**

**Also, brownie points and a possible reward to anyone who can tell me why I named him Collin!**

**Review!**


End file.
